


Drifting away

by Road1985



Category: Drop Dead Diva, Grimm (TV) RPF, Pacific Rim (2013) RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Kaiju, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, jaeger - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la primera oleada de kaijus superada, ha de formarse un nuevo escuadrón de jaegers con los mejores pilotos del momento</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha cerró la revista que ya casi había leído tres veces en ultima media hora, al escuchar la voz de David murmurando algo. Apenas lleva media hora insconsciente, pero para Sasha había pasado casi medio día y aunque los médicos le habían dicho que era algo normal dado el shock recibido durante el intercambio de recuerdos, Sasha contaba el tiempo que faltaba hasta que su compañero despertara.

 ¿David? - Dijo al escucharlo, tratando de llamar su atención.

 Sasha… ¿Qué ha pasado?

 Te has desmayado en el entrenamiento ¿recuerdas? - David se lo quedó mirando, esforzándose todo lo posible en acordarse de lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento. - Estaba a punto de entrar en tus recuerdos, tu ya estabas dentro de los míos y de pronto, boom, me has echado. ¿Qué ha pasado? Si hay algo que no me has dicho…

 Supongo que todavía no estoy preparado para pilotar un Jaeger.

 ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Sabes cuantos candidatos han hecho la prueba conmigo? Además, ya sabes que contra más intimidad tengan los miembros del equipo más fácil será el control del Jaeger. ¿Quién puede tener más intimidad que nosotros?

Sasha se acercó a la cama, se sentó en la cama y recostándose sobre David le dio un beso en los labios, acarició su cabello y se lo quedó mirando, tan cerca, que todo lo que el muchacho podía ver, eran sus ojos azules clavados en él.

 No se te ocurra volver a darme un susto así. Si hay algo que te da miedo decirme, algo que te avergüenza o no se… cualquier cosa que temes que vea en tus recuerdos, podemos hablarlo, te quiero David; eres mí…

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse le hizo dejar de hablar y levantarse de la cama casi de un salto y volvió a la silla. David suspiró al ver a Bitsie, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada. La odiaba y en ocasiones había deseseado verla desaparecer de su vida y sobretodo de la vida de su novio. 

 Hey, por fin te encuentro.

 ¡Bitsie! - Saludo Sasha a su esposa embarazada de casi seis meses. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Si, la odiaba por estar casada con Sasha, por estar a pocos meses de darle un hijo, por poder demostrar delante de todos que era su esposa, por ver las felicitaciones que cada año les daban todos sus compañeros y subordinados cuando llegaba su aniversario y por los regalos que les habían hecho al enterarse que ella estaba embarazada.

Sí, la odiaba con toda su alma y en ocasiones como aquella intentaba apartar la mirada y esperar verla desaparecer cuanto antes.

 Llamé a tu despacho y me dijeron lo que había pasado. Creí que te había ocurrido algo a ti. - La mujer se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano de David. - ¿Cómo estás? Desde que me quedé embarazada, no nos hemos visto mucho, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa…

Pero por mucho que la odiara, por mucho que tuviera la vida que él tanto deseaba con Sasha, se conocían desde el instituto y aunque las cosas les hubieran llevado a aquello, a compartir a un mismo hombre, de distinta forma, Bitsie era su mejor amiga.

 He tenido un mal día, eso es todo. 

David sonrió y miró a Sasha, tal vez podría hacerle creer a Bitsie lo que decía, pero cuando se trataba del hombre con el que mantenía una relación en secreto desde hacía un año, no era tan simple. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, cerró los ojos, los apretó y trató de vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, pero estaba hecho semejante lío, que no le fue posible.

De nuevo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y en esta ocasión entró un médico, miró la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y tras echar un rápido vistazo, se aproximó a la cama.

 Veo que tus constantes se han normalizado.

 ¿Cuándo podrá volver al entrenamiento? - David se puso tenso tras escuchar la pregunta de Sasha. - Hace ya una semana que no hemos visto un Kaiju y me gustaría verle preparado cuando apareca el siguiente.

 Bueno, - Dijo el médico mirando de nuevo los resultados de las pruebas que le habían hecho a David. - No veo ningún problema para que vuelva a intentarlo mañana, pero tendrás que abrir la mente por completo a tu compañero, otro colapso podría ser peor.

 Gracias doctor. - Despidió Sasha al médico y cerró la puerta de nuevo. - El médico tiene razón, si quieres volver a pilotar…

 ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Y si en realidad no estoy preparado para ser piloto?

 David…

 Me duele la cabeza ¿podríamos hablar de esto mañana?

 David… - Repitió de nuevo Sasha.

 David tiene razón, déjale descansar. Te espero fuera, no tardes.

Bitsie salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Una vez solos, los dos permanenecieron en silencio un momento, mirándose, hasta que Sasha volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y acarició una vez más la mejilla de David, mientras colocaba la otra mano sobre su corazón.

 Eres el mejor aspirante para formar equipo conmigo, pero no quiero verte sufrir o acabar herido por algún secreto que no te atrevas a confesar. Así que mañana te esperaré en la sala de control hasta las cinco, si vienes, volveremos a intentarlo, sino, te buscaré en casa, quiero pasar la noche contigo.

*

El helicoptero se detuvo por fin y la pista se quedó en silencio, a excepción de las voces lejanas que llegaban desde la base. Jensen bajó el primeroy se cubrió los ojos del sol para poder ver donde se encontraban. Se colocó bien la vieja chaqueta de su padre. La promesa hecha a su padre le obligó a sacarla del armario y metarla en la maleta.

Jared bajó el segundo, tuvo que agachar la cabeza para evitar golpeársela con la puerta, se colocó junto a Jensen y pasó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y respiró profundamente.

 No imaginaba que un lugar donde se construían robots el aire fuera tan puro.

 Siempre tan optimisma Jay. Este sitio huele a metal y a gasolina quemada, aunque es mejor que el olor a tripas de Kaiju chamuscado.

 ¿Es que soy el único emocionado por estar en la base más importante de Jaegers del mundo? - Osric fue el último en bajar del helicóptero, sonriente, ajustándose la gorra en la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos junto a sus dos compañeros. 

El jeep los recogió y les llevó directamente hasta el interior de la base, donde les esperaba el comandate al cargo de la misión. Mark Pellegrino se quitó las gafas de sol al verlos aparecer y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

 Me alegro de verte por fin. Empezaba a pensar que no aceptarías mi propuesta para convertirte en piloto de uno de nuestros Jaegers. Ya creía que preferías seguir en el simulador impresionando a los niños.

 ¿Y perderme toda la diversión con esos Kaijus? No señor. - Jensen abrazó afectuasamente al comandante. - Además, te prometí venir cuando diera con mi copiloto. He encontrado a mi compañero perfecto para pilotar un jaegar, así que aquí estoy.

El comandante miró a Jared de arriba abajo. No había un estereotipo definido para convertirse en piloto de jaeger, pero Pellegrino siempre había sido muy bueno a la hora de saber de ante mano si un candidato tenía potencial o no.

Era joven, lo bastante como para aprender todo lo necesario y justo lo perfecto para no haber pilotado nunca nada y poder ser adiestrado como a Pellegrino le gustaba.

 Me gusta, veo que el tiempo que te has tomado antes de aceptar mi oferta ha sido productivo. ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?

 Jared, Jared Padaleki.

 Muy bien Jared. Espero verte trabajando en el jaeger, pero estoy seguro que juntos haréis un gran trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

 ¿Cómo dice comandante?

Pellegrino se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Jared. 

 No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para cuestionar nada. Supongo que sabrás que la unión mental entre los dos pilotos de un jaeger aumenta contra mayor sea su intimidad, así que, ya que no sois hermanos, porque he visto nacer a Jensen, supongo que estáis juntos.

 Casi nueve meses.

 Wow, eso es más de lo que te ha durado ninguna relación Jensen. - Los dos muchachos se miraron, pero el comandante siguió hablando. - ¿Y quien es él? - Djio señalando a Osric. - ¿Es que estáis tan seguros de vuestra relación que ya habeis adoptado un niño chino?

 En primer lugar soy coreano, pero llevo toda la vida viviendo en Estados Unidos, en segundo tengo veintidos años y en tercero, mis padres murieron en los primeros ataques de kaijus. Por cierto, Jensen encontró a su copiloto, lo que no le ha dicho todavía, es que encontró dos.

Osric extendió la mano y esperó a que el comandante se la estrechara. Pellegrino hizo de nuevo un exhaustivo análisis, pero esta vez a Osric y tras pasar casi dos minutos en completo silencio, se encaminó al interior de la base.

 Si fuera por mi, jamás habría imaginado un compañero para ti como él, pero confío en ti Jensen, así que, si has decidido que ellos sean tus compañeros, entonces es perfecto, por fin podré ver tus habilidades como piloto. Ahora si os parece bien, os mostraré la base y contestaré a todas vuestras preguntas.

 ¡Comandante Pellegrino!

Mark se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, irritado por la interrupción, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a escuchar.

 Levine, ya me extrañaba no saber nada de ti en todo el día. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?

 Señor, no puede ponerme de copiloto a ese paleto country. Necesito que me explique es que coño tenemos en común ese bigfoot que no se quita la guitarra de la espalda ni para ir al cuarto de baño.

 Tenga un poco respeto, señor Levine, Blake Shelton ha pasado las pruebas y no hay mejor candidato para ser su piloto.

 ¿Qué?

Adam se ajustó la chaqueta y caminó hasta el comandante. No prestó atención a la presencia de los recién llegados allí y se detuvo frente a Pellegrino, sin importarle tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Era uno de los pilotos de jaeger más veteranos y uno de los pocos supervivientes entre ellos. Era atrevido y valiente, aunque algunos le consideradaba suicida en ocasiones, pero lo único que quedaba claro era que no tenía pelos en la lengua.

 

 Lo que ha oído, señor Levine, Blake Shelton será el piloto de su Jaegar y usted…

 No voy a ser copiloto señor. Llevo años entrenando y preparándome para ser piloto. 

 Podría decirle que no es mi decisión, señor Levine, pero lo cierto es que tengo mucho que decir en las decisiones sobre los pilotos. - Adam abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero Pellegrino levantó la mano. - Creo que ahora que tiene piloto, será el momento de comenzar con los entrenamientos.

Adam se puso colorado, apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta con un sonoro gruñido. Llevaba más de cinco años en la base, había sido asistente del comandante para poder entrar antes en la base y había aprendido de los mejores pilotos, había visto morir a muchos por errores que ahora había aprendido bien y estaba seguro de no comenter él mismo.

Cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de hacer las pruebas para convertirse en piloto, no dudó en ponerse a estudiar, incluso cuando los libros no habían sido lo suyo, se pasó todo un verano estudiando sin parar hasta que logró pasar el examen a la primera con la mejor nota. Eso le ofreció la oportunidad de elegir instructor para pilotar un jaegar.

Desde luego ahora no iba a permitir que después de todo el esfuerzo usado y la reputación que se había ganado entre sus compañeros, el comandante le pusiera de compañero a un viejo cantante de country y mucho menos que lo convirtiera a él en un maldito copiloto.

Pasó como una exhalación por el comedor donde el resto de pilotos, ingenieros y mecánicos estaban comiendo; no se paró cuando varios de ellos le llamaron, escuchó risas y carcajadas de conversaciones que no le interesaban y siguió caminando hasta que encontró la mesa que buscaba.

 ¡Shelton!

El hombre en cuestión se puso en pie, era mucho más alto que Adam y de pasar más horas en el gimnasio muchos le temerían. Pero el ejercicio físico no era suyo y ya que para convertirse en una de las dos cosas que siempre había soñado, piloto de jaeger, todo era cuestión de poder y ejercicio mental, ahora solo le quedaba triunfar en su carrera musical.

 Te he guardado un plato de comida

 No quiero comer, tenemos que hablar.

 Claro, pero seguro que estarás de mejor humor con el estómago lleno. - Blake le acercó con un plato y cubiertos en la mano y los colocó frente a Adam en la mesa. - Vamos sienta. Además, ya se lo que me quieres deir.

 ¿Lo sabes?

 Si, pero primero comemos.

Finalmente, a Adam no le quedó más remedio que sentarse y comer, mientras escuchaba la risa escandalosa de Blake, por no hablar de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por ser simpático con él, con esa enorme sonrisa.

 Supongo que es hora de ir al entrenamiento. - Dijo Blake tras dar una fuerte palmada que sobresaltó a Adam.

 ¿Qué tal si hablamos primero?

 No es necesario, en cuestión de veinte minutos conectaremos nuestras mentes y entonces sabré todo lo que quieres decirme y lo que no.

Y sin decir nada más, Blake cogió al guitarra, jamás se separaba de ese maldido y se puso en marcha hacia el hangar de los jaegers. Adam le siguió unos pasos por detrás, intentando llamar su atención para hablar con él, gritándole incluso, corriendo cuando Blake aceleraba el paso porque no quería contestarle y cuando por fin atravesaron las dos enormes puertas metálicas, ambos se quedaron callados, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando los cuatro enormes monstruos que mecánicos, gente de la limpieza y todo tipo de trabajadores estaban poniendo a punto, incluso los pintores estaban todavía dibujando los nombres de los cuatro jaegers.

 Bienvenidos, - Los dos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo. - Soy Lex, Lex Medlin y digamos que soy el encargado de dar el tour de bienvenida a loss nuevos pilotos. Sois los primeros en ver los nuevos jaegers, los cuatro van a formar la defensa de nuestras costas hasta que esos malditos kaijus vengan con criaturas más fuertes. 

Adam miró al hombre que en cierta forma le recordaba a Blake, alegre, con una sonrisa en los labios y hablando de los jaegers y la guerra que estaban viviendo como si fuera un juego o algo sin importancia. Estaba seguro que los dos hombres se iban a caer bien, mientras que él tan solo quería encontrar a alguien serio y que realmente se diera cuenta que estaban medio de un maldito apocalipsis. 

Era algo más bajo que Blake, aunque eso no era en absoluto difícil y a pesar de tener el cabello, corto y rubio algo despeinado, su ropa, formal para los monos grises o azules que vestían todos los demás, mostraba un pasado, probablemente, en una vida acomodada.

 ¿Vas a contarles otra vez como fuiste tu el primero en pilotar un jeager con energía eléctrica? Siento la interrupción soy Brooke la copiloto del enamorado de los jaegers. - El retintín con el que aquella mujer dijo eso, dejó descolocados a Blake y Adam, aunque les dejó claro que había algo entre ellos o lo hubo en algún momento. Por eso tampoco les paso desapercibida la mirada que Lex le lanzó, tan intensa que sin duda ocultaba una relación rota - Date prisa con tu presentacíón, Pellegrino quiere que estemos todos listos para un primer entrenamiento mañana a primera hora.

La mujer se marchó sin más. Tenía una andar estilizado y la forma en la que se tocaba el pelo y sujetaba su mochila, como si fuera un bolso realmente caro, chocaban con las manchas de grasa en la ropa de todos los demás y la rudeza en el compartamiento de sus compañeros.

Adam se preguntó como habían llegado ellos dos a convertirse en pilotos y a dejar que lo que sin duda habría sido una vida muy diferente, para arriesgar sus vidas por el resto del mundo.

 Siento este momento. - Continuó diciendo Lex. - Ya os habréis dado cuenta que mi relacíón con Brooke no es la mejor del mundo. Hemos pasado por mucho y mientras para algunos pilotar juntos un jaeger reforzaría lo nuestro, en nuestro caso… hemos visto demasiado el uno del otro. Pero en algo Brooke tenía razón, soy un enamorado de lo Jaeger y no creo que encontráis un mejor guía para saber todo sobre nuestros cuatro prototipos. Mirad aquí llegan los pilotos de los otros jaeger.

Adam se dio cuenta que ya había visto a los tres hombres que se acercaban, aunque no se había fijado demasiado en ellos, si le había chocado el extraño grupo que formaban los dos tejanos con aquel chico oriental. Tra ellos, apareció otro hombre, muy alto, como Blake, pero a diferencia del hombre proveniente del medio oeste, este parecía sacado de la mismísima realeza de algún país.

 No he tenido tiempo de averiguar vuestros nombres. - Dijo Lex, señalando al trío de recién llegados. -aunque imagino que el Jaeger para tres pilotos es vuestro. Aquí lo tenéis. Lo he llamado Triada, pero lo podéis cambiar.

Jensen y los demás se presentaron y observaron el enorme robot. Rojo, casi del color de la sangre, enorme, potente y con su nombre escrito en el lateral de su cuerpo.

 Sasha, espero que este jaeger cumpla con tus expectativas. - Continuó diciendo Lex. - Dijiste que te gustaban los cañones, te hemos puesto cuatro. - Lex hizo un gesto para que los técnicos abrieran el pecho del jaegar. - Y color plata, como David pidió. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? ¿No ha venido a ver el jaeger.

 No se encuentra bien, hemos tenido un incidente en el entrenamiento y David está en la enfermería.

 Vaya, lo siento, espero que no haya sido nada. - Sasha asintió agradecido. - Como tu pediste también, su nombre, - Continuó diciendo Lex. - Shirtless rage. Aquí os presento a Drop Dead Diva, el nombre lo eligió Brooke hace mucho. - Lex señaló el enorme robot de color verdoso que tenía delante de él. Además del color, lo que diferenciaba a ese jaeger de los demás, era el enorme cañón de neutrones que tenía en lugar de su mano izquierda.. - Y este de aquí será el vuestro, Blake, Adam, le hemos colocado alas, gracias a los videos que habéis grabado diciendo lo que os gustaría tener. Es el primero jeager volador y Adam, tu pediste un arma blanca.

Lex chasqueó los dedos y uno de los ingenieros apretó un botón, haciendo así que una enorme espada plateada apareció frente a ellos.

 Su nombre es Honey Bee tal y como sugirió Blake.

 ¿Honey qué? - Protestó Adam, pero Lex no le hizo caso.

 Mañana comenzaremos a trabajar con los jaeger, estad listos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 02

Jensen despertó por culpa de la misma pesadilla de siempre. Hacía días que ese sueño no le torturaba y había llegado a pensar que había logrado superarlo. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

Jared resultaba apoyado sobre su pecho, como cada noche, con sus piernas enredado con su cuerpo. Lo miró y sonrió, acarició su cabello revuelto y lo escuchó ronronear como un gatito 

\- Jared es el piloto más prometedor de su promoción. Deberías llevarle contigo en el simulador.

\- No es más que un crío. ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Ha cumplido si quiera los veinte?

\- No es mucho más joven que tu, Jensen. 

Jim Beaver era el mejor instructor de pilotos de jaeger del país y debido a que había sido el mejor amigo de su padre durante casi treinta años, Jensen lo apreciaba y escuchaba como a poca gente. El expiloto y profesor se ajustó la gorra que siempre coronada su cabeza y tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- Mira sus estadísticas en las horas de entrenamiento. - Jim señaló a la pantalla. - Nadie ha conseguido nada igual, ni siquiera tu. Ni siquiera tu padre.

\- No metas a mi padre en esto, tu sabes, mejor que nadie, que lo de mi padre fue algo diferente. Además el entrenamiento es eso, simple entrenamiento. La vida real, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de esos malditos bichos es peor que cualquier cosa.

\- Me hablas como si no supiera de lo que hablas, pero te recuerdo que yo pilotaba un jaeger cuando tu todavía ibas en pañales. - Jensen gruñó como un perro enojado y miró la pantalla de nuevo. - Además, si quieres volver a subir en un jaeger y salvar el mundo un día más del próximo kaiju que ataque nuestras costas, tendrás que elegir nuevo compañero.

\- No quiero uno nuevo. No quiero matar a nadie más. Estoy seguro que puedo pilotar yo sólo.

\- Alan está muerto sí. Pero tu no le mataste, fue un terrible accidente accidente, podría haberle ocurrido a cualquiera.

\- Pero me pasó a mí. No estuve atento, no revisé todos los controles antes de salir. Me despiste y ahora, mi padre está muerto.

Jim puso una mano sobre su hombro, lo notó tenso, agarrotado. Llevaba tanto tiempo soportando ese terrible peso a su espalda, que todavía le extrañaba no haberlo visto estallar.

\- ¿Confías en mi?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que confío en ti. Pondría mi vida en tus manos si fuera necesario.

\- Entonces hazme caso, coge al chico, entrénale a tu manera y lograrás convertirle en un piloto a tu altura. Juntos podréis salvar el mundo.

El sonido de la alarma resonando atronadora por toda la base terminó con la conversación. Los dos pusieron tensos cuando los tres pitidos sonaron de forma ininterrumpida, pararon dos segundos y volvieron a soñar.

Se miraron y Jensen asintió. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de despedirse, como buenos supersticiosos, creían que un gesto así podría atraer directamente a la muerte.

Jensen también había dejado de rezar y pedirle a Dios que todo saliera bien el mismo día que había perdido a su padre. Pero Jim todavía mantenía sus plegarias para volver a ver al muchacho con vida.

El bostezo de Jared le sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a centrar su mirada y su atención en él. Como cada mañana, Jared le sonreía con los ojillos medio cerrados por el sueño y parecía a punto de volver a quedarse dormido. Acarició su cabello y se acercó para darle un beso.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - Preguntó Jared incorporándose y apoyando un codo en la cama.

\- Hoy empezamos los entrenamientos con los nuevos jaeger. No me gusta no saber que límite tiene el arma que tengo entrenamos o cual es su potencia máxima. Otros han pagado el precio por cosas así ya.

\- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Jared sintió que su compañero se estremecía y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si tuviera frío.

\- Estaba pensando en el día en que Chris y Steven... Malditos kaiju. Nadie esperaba que vinieran tres. No era un buen día para probar un nuevo jaeger. 

\- Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Los nuevos jaegers han sido armados en base a lo que sabemos sobre los kaijus de tipo dos. Está vez no nos cogerán por sorpresa.

\- Eso espero. - Suspiró Jensen mientras se levantaba.

La mañana era fría, siempre lo era dentro de las enormes bases de jaegers, enormes almacenes de hormigón y acero, subterráneos incluso en ocasiones, para evitar ser descubiertos por los kaijus, que ya habían demostrado ser lo bastante inteligentes para localizar las primeras bases, construidas junto a la orilla y destruirlas.

Se froto las manos para calentarlas y se encaminó al pequeño cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo durante un momento. Hacia ya tres días que no se afectaba y el principio de una barba rojiza empezaba a colorear su rostro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se lo peino con dos movimientos de sus dedos.

En el reflejo del espejo vio el cuerpo desnudo de Jared levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él. Rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y le besó el cuello.

\- Nos esperan para desayunar. ¿No querrás que lleguemos tarde? - Dijo Jensen con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

\- Llevó tres días sin poder tocarte, entre aviones y bases militares, rodeados de gente que no te quita ojo de encima porque saben lo que has hecho. Así que no me fuentes.

Jensen se echó a reír y se dio la vuelta. Le besó, como sólo él sabía hacer para lograr arrancar un intenso suspiro de sus labios y se acercó a su oído.

\- En cuanto subamos al jaeger vas a estar conectado a mi cerebro. No voy a poder ocultarte las ganas que tengo de tirarte en la cama y dejar que me hagas olvidar los malos recuerdos.

Jared gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien llamó a la puerta y la voz de Osric terminó con el breve momento de intimidad.

\- No quiero ser el último en llegar a mi primer entrenamiento. Así que sacad los culos de la cama y venid a desayunar.

*

David se sentó a la mesa y dejó la bandeja delante de él. Bebió un primer sorbo de café, le gustaba probarlo sólo, sin azúcar ni una gota de leche, el sabor le despertaba de golpe. 

Sasha todavía no había llegado al comedor y eso le daba unos minutos para prepararse. El día anterior había sido horrible. No era la primera vez que subía a un jaeger con Sasha, hacía tiempo que eran compañeros, casi el mismo que llevaban siendo amantes y hasta el día de antes había logrado mantener en el fondo de su mente los recuerdos más dolorosos.

Pero entonces lo había visto, tan sólo un momento antes de subir al enorme robot, su mirada se había encontrado con la de ese mecánico y la memoria le devolvió rápidamente a su paso por el instituto.

No volvería a pasar, lo tenía decidido y llevaba concentrándose desde la noche anterior. Aquello eran recuerdos, malas experiencias ocurridas en el pasado cuando otros chicos se creían con derecho a burlarse de él y jugar con sus sentimientos.

Pero había crecido, había dejado atrás esa parte de su vida y ahora era piloto de jaeger, era un héroe para muchos y como tal, debía ser fuerte, no sólo contra un kaiju, sino contra sus propios fantasmas.

\- ¡Dave! Dave Giuntoli. - Jackson Hurts se acercó y se sentó frente a él y dejó también su bandeja. - Ayer te vi pero no tuve oportunidad de saludarte. Quien me lo iba a decir, encontrarte aquí después de todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo te llamábamos en el instituto?

\- Siento el retraso. - David se volvió agradecido ante la llegada de Sasha. - Vaya estás acompañado.

\- No te preocupes, ya se iba, sólo ha pasado a saludar, es un conocido del instituto. - Miró con dureza al otro hombre, esperando que no dijera nada.

\- Tenemos que quedar a tomar algo y recordar viejos tiempos. - Se marchó Jackson dejando su bandeja en la mesa y justo en ese momento, David dejó caer sus hombros y lanzó un suspiro.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - Sasha se sentó a su lado y frotó su pierna por debajo de la mesa. - Estás un poco pálido. No quiero otro susto como el de ayer, si no estás listo para volver al jaeger, le diré a Lex que podemos esperar.

David negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. El entrenamiento irá bien. Por cierto. ¿Cuanto tiempo se va a quedar Bitsie?

Sasha se echó a reír y acarició la espalda de su compañero. Miró a su alrededor, apenas había llegado nadie al comedor y los pocos que les rodeaban no les estaban prestando atención. Así que se acercó más a David y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo puso colorado.

\- No te pongas celoso y menos de Bitsie. Sabes como son las cosas, por mucho que nos enfrentamos al apocalipsis la gente sigue viendo mal la relación de dos hombres y si quiero llegar alto.. 

\- Y por eso tenías que casarte, para dejar bien visible que te gustan las mujeres.

\- David...

\- Da igual, lo entiendo, lo tuyo con Bitsie no es más que un acuerdo que os viene bien a los dos. Vamos come algo, tenemos que estar en la sala de control en diez minutos. - Concluyó David con tono resignado.

\- Deja de seguirme. No quiero ser tu amigo y si no fuera porque Pellegrino se ha empeñado en que seas mi compañero, ni nos habríamos conocido.

Adam se sentó junto a David y dejo su bandeja sobre la mesa. Frente a él se colocó Blake tras depositar su guitarra en el suelo. Eran tan diferentes que nadie comprendía como el comandante había decidido juntarles para un jaeger. Blake estaba siempre animado, sonriente y con la guitarra preparada para cantar una canción country.

Adam por su parte, estaba de mal humor cuando estaba cerca de él, hacía todo lo posible por estar lejos de él Y ya era la tercera vez que había hablado con Pellegrino para cambiar de compañero. Obviamente, no lo había conseguido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar con ese humor de perros? - Le dijo Blake arrebatándole un gajo de fruta de su plato. - Es nuestro primero día pilotando un jaeger. Sólo eso debería animarte.

\- Lo haría si fuera mí primera vez en un jaeger, si fuera tan novato como tu y sobretodo si Pellegrino entrara en razón de una vez y me pusiera junto a un compañero cualificado.

Blake lo miró en silencio un momento, serio, concentrado en él, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente y por un segundo, Adam se preguntó si era eso precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Por qué odias tanto el mundo que te rodea?

Adam clavó los dedos sobre la mesa y se puso de pie dando un respingo. Ahora fue él quien atravesó a Blake con la mirada en completo silencio. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza y resignación.

\- No lo entenderías. - Miró su reloj y dejó la bandeja ahí sin haber probado siquiera el café. - No te retrasen mucho, no quiero que lleguemos los últimos al entrenamiento.

Blake, David y Sasha lo vieron marcharse con los hombros caídos y gesto taciturno. Aunque no era visible, había una sombra muy oscura a su alrededor, algo que iba grabado a su piel, como uno de los tatuajes que afirmaban sus brazos.

\- Soy nuevo aquí. - Comenzó a decir Blake de nuevo. - Pero alguno debe vosotros sabe porque Adam es así. Algo me dice que lo ha pasado muy mal.

\- Ya era así el primer día que llegó a la base. - Contestó David, mientras juguetería con la cuchara dentro de su vaso de café vacío. - Intenté acercarme, hablar con él, pero siempre ha sido muy cerrado.

\- Llamada a todos los pilotos de jaeger. - La voz de Lex resono a través de la megafonía. - El entrenamiento dará comienzo en cinco minutos, reúnanse todos en la sala de control para recibir instrucciones.

*

Todos estaban de acuerdo, Lex era un estupendo instructor. Para alguien como Blake, Jared y Osric, que jamás habían pilotado un jaeger más allá del simulador, no les fue difícil sentirse cómodos, como si llevarán toda la vida haciéndolo. Para los demás, ya más o menos expertos en la cabeza de los enorme robots, era el momento de comprobar si sus mentes se agolpaban correctamente con las de sus nuevos compañeros.

Sasha mantuvo la atención puesta en David durante toda la primera hora de entrenamiento, asegurándose que su copiloto no volvía a sufrir otro desvanecimiento. Está vez, sin embargo, nada más conectar sus mentes, David le permitió ver los recuerdos de su infancia, sin poner ninguna resistencia.

Mucho más tranquilo ahora, Sasha pudo concentrarse en aprender y desarrollar todas las habilidades de las que era capaz su robot. Shirtless Rage, pronto demostró ser el más rápido y ligero de los cuatro. Sus movimientos y giros en el combate, le proporcionaban una ventaja sobre el enemigo, siempre y cuando los kaiju siguieran siendo igual de lentos y en cierta forma predecibles.

Para Jensen, por mucho que le costará reconocerlo, trabajar con Jared resultó ser lo más fácil que había hecho en su vida. Conectar sus mentes, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos previos, tan sólo les llevó cuatro segundos y lo que parecía más dificil todavía, trabajar con un tercera mente apenas les llevó un par de segundos más.

\- Y tu que querías dejarme en la base de Texas. - Dijo Jared a través del intercomunicador. - Soy mucho más útil en el campo de batalla, a tu lado y Osric, ya verás lo que somos capaces de hacer.

\- Esto no es un juego Jay. - Le reprendió Jensen, mientras ponía a punto los sistemas recién estrenados de Tríada. - Una cosa es lo que has trabajado en el simulador, sabiendo que el kaiju que tienes delante no puede matarte. Esto es la vida real chicos y un error nos puede costar caro.

\- Vale, vale, ya has conseguido asustarse. - Le contestó Osric. - Y yo que pensaba que no había nada más aterrorizante que tu disfraz de cebra de tercero.

\- No se te ocurra hablar de eso fuera de aquí.

Jared y Osric rieron al mismo tiempo, momento que Jensen aprovechó para obligar al jaeger a dar un giro inesperado y a punto estuvo de hacerles perder el equilibrio.

\- Dejaros de bromas. Esto es serio, porque la próxima vez que subais a un jaeger puede ser para enfrentaros a un kaiju y debéis conocer todas las habilidades y las técnicas que os proporciona vuestro robot.

Jared se quedó mirando un momento a su compañero. Desde el momento en que Jensen había subido a la cabeza del jaeger, se había transformado completamente. Para el capitán Ackles, como había descubierto que muchos le llamaban, aunque desconocía el motivo, no había espacio para las bromas, estar en el interior de un jaeger y hacer las cosas bien podía significar la diferencia entre vivir y morir.

\- Bien, muchachos, ahora vamos a probar vuestras armas. - La voz de Pellegrino llegó hasta ellos a través del intercomunicador general. - Cada uno de los jaegers tiene armas especialmente pensadas para vosotros y los mecánicos también han incluido algunos dispositivos extra que os ayudarán. Aprovechad estos días de tranquilidad para familiarizados con todos ellos. Los kaiju no nos darán mucho tiempo más.

Adam no se podía creer que Blake hubiera subido la maldita guitarra hasta la cabina del jaeger. Lo miro de reojo mientras su nuevo compañero observaba los papeles de control que tenían delante.

Negó con la cabeza exasperado por la poca profesionalidad de ese hombre y sin comprender como Pellegrino pudiera haberse fijado en él para pilotar un jaeger.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Le dijo Blake sin dejar de probar los controles. - Llevas mirándome desde que hemos subido. ¿Llevo alguna mancha del desayuno? - Adam no contestó y volvió a concentrarse en poner a punto su panel de control. - No te caigo bien, no se porque, pero no te caigo bien. Pero por lo menos podríamos llevarnos bien aquí arriba, tal vez así logremos evitar que nos mate el primer kaiju que nos encontremos.

\- Esto es un juego para ti, ¿verdad? - Le contestó Adam por fin, sin volver a mirarle.

\- ¿Cómo dices? De pequeño mis padres nunca me compraron un sólo videojuego y tampoco había nada del otro mundo para acabar con monstruos terribles. Supongo que...

Adam desconecto el intercomunicador general y se giró.

\- No se como has llegado a esta posición. Seguramnte serás un piloto de pura madre o te estarás tirando a la hija de un alto mando. No lo sé y sinceramente me importa una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida. Pero algunos llevamos mostrándonos toda la vida para llegar aquí. No a todos nos gustan las bromas.

\- Adam, ¿Qué les ocurre a tus comunicaciones? - Escuchó decir a Lex. - Aparecen apagadas en el sistema.

Se miraron un momento más en silencio. Blake deseaba tanto comprender que era exactamente lo que molestaba a Adam. Había dolor en su voz, angustia acumulada. Pero no dijo nada, en ese momento, el entrenamiento era lo primero.

\- Lo siento la he debido desconectar sin darme cuenta.

\- Procura que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Qué tal si lo sacáis a volar? Jensen, quiero que tus chicos estén listos esta noche, ponerles en todos los aprietos posibles, no quiero que un kaiju les meta en problemas nada más encontrarse con vosotros y Sasha...

\- Tranquilo, yo me encargo.

Sasha apagó su intercomunicador y accionó los botones para encender el jaeger.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No sabemos cuáles son nuestras órdenes. - Dijo David mientras lo veía poner en marcha el robot.

\- Ninguno de los dos somos novatos con un jaeger. Además me gustaría empezar poco a poco. Tenemos que familiarizarnos tanto con el robot como con nosotros como compañeros.

\- Se lo que estás haciendo. - Dijo David de mal humor. - Y no hace falta que me trates como un enfermo o peor, como un niño. El médico me ha dado el alta, ha dicho que estoy perfectamente y además no soy tu responsabilidad. Así que vamos, poniendo este bicho al máximo y vamos a ver lo que es capaz.

Durante horas los cuatro jaeger caminaron, combatieron entre ellos, mostraron todas sus armas y tras varios intentos en los que Adam luchó por mantener a Blake alejado de todos los recuerdos que no fueran necesarios, intentos en los que el mar les salvó de una muerte segura, Adam y Blake lograron ponerse de acuerdo para hacer volar su jaeger y por primera vez desde que se conocían, Blake vio sonreír a su compañero.

Al terminar el día, Pellegrino les felicitó a todos, había pasado todo el rato observando sus progresos desde la sala de control, con la vista puesta en el radar de vuelo y en los monitores que controlaban sus corazones. Por fortuna y pese a lo que había temido, las cosas salieron bien.

Sin embargo, cuando el resto de los equipos se marcharon, el comandante llamó a Lex y Brooke aparte.

\- Se que no es fácil formar equipo. - Les dijo tras sentarse en la mesa y cruzarse de brazos. - Pero vuestro rendimiento ha sido el más bajo de los cuatro.

\- Lo siento, - Se disculpó Lex. - supongo que no he dormido bien estas últimas noches y...

\- En realidad creo que la culpa es mía. - Brooke dio un paso adelante. - No te lo quería decir tan pronto hasta que las cosas estuvieran más seguras, pero he estado pensándolo y eso es lo que me ha tenido fuera de juego hoy. Creo que va siendo hora de firmar los papeles del divorcio.

El sonido de la alarma dio por finalizada la conversación.

\- Señor, se acerca un kaiju tipo uno. Llegará a Los Ángeles en media hora.

\- Muy bien. - Le dijo Pellegrino a Lex, pese a que este no había salido todavía de su estupor. - Dile a Jensen que ponga a su equipo en marcha y den preparados también a Sasha y David por si acaso.


End file.
